


Seaside

by kiskisbella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: After cutting some trash off of a fish, Keith is given a gift from a grateful siren.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS TAKEN ME A MONTH TO WRITE AND IT ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG! GOD
> 
> so anyway! this is one of the first times ive written smut, so if you guys have any tips or constructive criticism to give me id be really happy to hear it! im still not 100% happy with it, but im not sure how to improve it so this is what im left with
> 
> enjoy!

The sunset over a lazy seaside town, lethargy and drowsiness pulling at Keith’s bones. Time ticked by slowly, no matter how much he tried to convince it otherwise. It felt like it had been the afternoon for an eternity, maybe two, and there was nothing to do.

“Go exploring or take the dog out for a walk.” Krolia leaned over the couch where Keith lay, spending his afternoon taking a nap. “The air will do you some good.” She suggested, her Japanese carrying a slight accent to it.

“What’s there to do? There’s nothing here.”

“This is a beachside town, there’s plenty to do if you use that brain of yours.”

A sigh slipped past Keith’s lips as he moved to get up, grabbing Kosmo’s lead and taking him along. An adventure? Sure. Keith followed where Kosmo wanted to go, a passive character in Kosmo’s adventure until he ran off ahead at the sound of waves.

Going off the path, Keith ran through small sand dunes, sparse grass mapping out the area as if mirroring the way lightning strikes the earth. Hoping to catch Kosmo before he got too dirty, Keith picked up speed, the sand under his feet squeaking, only to trip over a root with all of the grace of an elephant. Kosmo, like the good dog he was, turned back to wait for Keith, tail wagging happily behind him.

In minutes, Keith and Kosmo were at the shore, the sun setting behind the waves. The scent of salt dressed the air like a heavy cloak, mixing with the distant breath of summer rain. Above the clouds hung heavy in the sky, deep and dark and ominous.

Keith continued to follow Kosmo, just a few more minutes, it couldn’t hurt, the two of them hopped over rocks and off-trail until Kosmo eventually made it to the entrance of a cave. It was small and unassuming, like it wouldn’t lead that far into the side of the mountain. Plants crawled all the way up, trees hiding the cave away from prying eyes. Keith was almost surprised to see no graffiti or trash littering the place.

“Kosmo!” Keith called, cupping his hands around his mouth, “Here, boy!”

Kosmo, the little bastard, turned to look at Keith right in the eye before bolting into the entrance without a care in the world. Keith followed suit, tripping over rocks and trying not to fall flat on his face, squeezing his way through the tiny entrance. The fit was just tight enough that it was uncomfortably small, but the cave continued on, becoming smaller and claustrophobic with each metre that passed.

Finally, it opened up into a massive cavern, the light from the water reflecting up onto the roof like it were a kaleidoscope. Kosmo sat, looking down into the water panting, only to turn towards Keith when he moved closer to see what his dog was looking at.

Fish swam around, small and puny, all different shades and hues from the rainbow. Their scales reflected the light from below, somewhere far off that Keith couldn’t see in a beautiful gradient up above on the ceiling.

Keith toed off his shoes, rolling up his pants to rest his feet over the edge and into the water. The fish moved away like they’d been shot, before moving back around and swimming between Keith’s feet. With Kosmo by his side, Keith watched the fish move about in the water, tiny and small. They moved about with grace, and Keith was entranced by the amalgam of schools swimming about the rock pool, almost as much as the stars had captured his gaze way back when.

In the corner of his eye, Keith spotted a pudgy fish all alone, a fishing line tangled around its head. He pulled out his pocket knife –

“I knew this would come in handy one day.”

-and cut the string off of the fish, taking it out of the water to put into his pocket. The fish floundered for a second, its fin looked damaged, though there wasn’t anything Keith could do about that at the moment and swam off into deeper water.

Kosmo barked, nosing at Keith’s side.

“Yeah, yeah. We should head home now.” Keith groaned as he got up, stretched his back before making his way to the entrance, Kosmo tailing behind him.

***

For about a week, Kosmo had been disappearing for hours on end, before reappearing like nothing had happened. After a week of placing and taking down, and placing again, flyers and posters asking if anyone had seen him, Keith finally had the sense to just follow the damn dog to see where he wandered off to.

He sat at the dining room table, with a view of the back yard, watching as Kosmo went about his business. It was odd, he almost felt like a stalker, which was kind of sad considering he was “stalking” his dog. If God was real, he had a sick sense of humour.

Kosmo eventually wandered towards the back, nosing at the gate and opening it with practiced ease.

“That… explains how he’s been getting out…”

Huffing, Keith moved to follow Kosmo, keeping at a distance to make sure he didn’t get noticed. It was funny, watching Kosmo look behind, as if making sure Keith wasn’t following him. Eventually, Keith realised that he was being led towards the hidden cave. As soon as he realised this fact, Kosmo bolted.

Running like his life depended on it in the hopes that he could keep up, Keith’s gaze caught the last wisps of Kosmo’s tail disappearing into the cave, barking like he was mocking Keith. The asshole, Keith’s asshole, but an asshole, nonetheless.

“Oh, you’re back again!” A man’s voice called out before Keith could reach the cave. “Back for another treat, I see.” The voice rung in Keith’s ears clear, a bell tolling bright, the man’s accent giving a regal air to it. “This won’t do you any good, you’ll fatten up.”

Keith stepped out into the cave, Kosmo’s name on the tip of his tongue, only to die as he made eye contact with the man who had been kidnapping (dognapping?) Kosmo for a week. The breath in Keith’s lungs didn’t register, and he found himself gaping like a fish.

A man with long flowing white hair stared back, eyes a deep ocean blue and sclera a bright yellow, sucking Keith into their depths. He couldn’t find it in himself to look away. They called, beckoning Keith to dive into the water the man waded in and stay under there forever.

Kosmo barked at Keith, breaking the spell he was under, and running up to pounce on him. Kosmo licked a clean swipe from the bottom of Keith’s jaw all the way to his hairline and had the audacity to smile back at Keith like he had done nothing wrong.

“There’ll be consequences when we get home.” He whispered, only to be answered with a soft bark. Keith bit back a pout. “You’re right, there probably won’t be any.”

“Are you this dog’s owner?” Tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow, the man asked, “Because I’ve been waiting here in the water for a week to talk to you!”

“What?” Keith sat up, Kosmo refusing to budge and lying over his lap like the Pomeranian he wasn’t. “In the water?”

“Of course, where else?” The man scoffed.

“I mean, you could have just called the number on Kosmo’s collar.” Keith fumbled for words; his tongue heavy in his mouth. Was it always this big in his mouth and was it always this dry?

“Called the number?” The man blinked, like he hadn’t even thought of that. “What do you mean?”

Keith was going to have an aneurysm, what did this _very pretty_ man mean ‘what do you mean’? Why the hell was he waiting for Keith in the god damn water like some kind of fish, for an entire week? And what was with his eyes, was it cosplay? Was it a new trend that Keith missed because he lived under a rock? Homestuck was a thing once, and people somehow got body paint to stay on an entire day at a convention, right?

“Could you just come over here, you’re making it very difficult to have this conversation all the way over there.” The man had the audacity to say after seemingly not knowing what a phone number was.

Keith got up from where he sat, dusting himself off before ambling his way around the rock pools that inhabited the cave. The closer Keith got, the more done up the man looked. Like he was going for a little mermaid makeup look. His cheekbones were shimmery before blending into what Keith first thought were real scales.

_‘Lance would probably die to know how this guy did his makeup and got it to stay on in the water...’_

“Mind telling me who’s been stealing my dog for a week?” Keith said as he sat down in front of the man, who didn’t move to get out of the water.

“Lotor.” He started, his eyes taking in the details of Keith’s face. “And who might you be?”

“Keith, Keith Kogane.”

Lotor made a face as soon as the words left his mouth. “What kind of name is Keyth?”

“You’re one to talk,” Keith grumbled under his breath. “If you’re gonna be like that,” He moved to get up, “I’m leaving, and I’m taking my dog, too.”

“Wait!” Lotor grabbed Keith’s arm with power he wasn’t sure was possible in a human. “I’m sorry, I had no intention of offending.”

Keith’s eyes landed on the hand holding onto his arm, they were big and warm to the touch, heat radiating off of his body like he were a walking furnace. A shiver danced its way down his spine as Lotor’s heat seeped into his skin. His gaze followed the lines of Lotor’s muscles before finally finding his face bunched up with a mixture of emotion that Keith couldn’t begin to unpack.

Embarrassment, maybe?

Lotor pulled Keith down to sit once more, and he followed without protest. The two were silent for a moment, Lotor’s eyes downcast as if trying to find words while Keith watched as the colours from down below danced on his skin.

“You’ve been here, before,” Lotor started, startling Keith out of his stupor. God, he hoped Lotor didn’t notice him staring. Lotor looked up to meet his gaze. “You cut off some… trash from a fish. I’ve been waiting here to thank you for that.” He blushed a deep blue.

“What?”

Lotor pulled a clam tied shut with braided seaweed from the water, holding it up for Keith to take. It was a small, delicate thing, coloured coral pink before blending into an eggshell white, contrasted by the dark – almost black – green of the seaweed. Reaching out to take it, Keith crossed his legs before untying the seaweed. Inside the clam was a pearl, encased in an almost crude-looking cage, tied together with braided fishing wire.

“This is for me? For saving a fish?” Keith whispered in disbelief.

“Of course, that fish was my mother’s, and it’s the only thing I have left of her.” Lotor started, turning to lean against the edge of the pool, an arm floating in the water where fish came up to be patted by him. “She means the world to me… I hope the pearl is enough, I could get you something else if that doesn’t suffice.”

“No, no this is more than enough!” Keith put the pearl back in the clam with a delicate hand. “Um, so… Why do you have a wild fish as a pet?”

“What do you mean wild? Kova is tame.”

“Sure, but it’s in the ocean?” Keith was beginning to think that Lotor was more than a little weird. A few pears short of a picnic. “How do you even tell it apart from the others?”

“What do you find so weird with Kova being in the ocean?”

Keith could feel himself losing brain cells at this point. How did this guy, who looked well into his twenties, not know about fish tanks? And why was this guy still in the water?

“Are you ever gonna get out of the water?” Keith had been told all his life to pick his battles and arguing with a half-naked guy over why leaving a pet in the ocean was more than a little weird was not one of them.

Lotor turned his head to look at Keith, quirking an eyebrow up. He shrugged, before turning around and pulling himself out and sitting with his legs in the water – or if he had legs, that’s what he would have done. At the end of Lotor’s torso was a long, lilac fishtail, scales climbing up his waist before fading into skin.

Keith jumped, moving away from Lotor, only for the rock he put his hand on to slip from place and tumble into the water, himself following not far behind. Under the water, he could see Lotor looking down and sinking into the water with all the grace of a dolphin. He pulled Keith up so that his head was out of the water and swam them to the edge of the pool.

“Are you alright?”

“You’re a fucking mermaid?!” Keith shouted in-between coughing his lungs out.

“A siren, but –“

“Oh my god! That’s why you have a fish in the ocean!”

“Calm down, would you?” Lotor sighed, looking more annoyed with Keith’s antics as each second passed.

Lotor helped push Keith out of the water, groaning as he pulled himself out and joined him, his tail hanging over the edge and into the water. He sighed, almost like he’d done this before, and resting his weight into his arms.

Keith finished his coughing fit, the taste of saltwater hanging in the back of his throat and making it prickle uncomfortably. A hand hanging loosely around his neck, Keith took in the details of Lotor’s tail once more, blinking to see if they’d change to legs and reveal he was just insane. But they didn’t, still that iridescent lilac that played off of the light from down far below the water’s surface.

“Are you done? Have you finished your fit?” Lotor asked, eyes laced with annoyance.

“Yes…” Keith felt like a child pouting, but he couldn’t help it.

“Good.” Lotor nodded, more to himself than anybody else. “Any other questions before I leave, I have an empire to run, and I don’t have much free time.”

“Sirens have empires?”

“No, _I_ have an empire, one that I’ve worked hard to run.” Lotor sighed before shaking his head. Keith had never felt so insulted yet so attracted to someone before.

“Oh…” He looked down into the water once more, Kova swimming up close to the surface.

A pregnant silence fell between the two, neither really knowing what do say. What do you say so someone who practically stole your dog for hours on end, to give you a pearl? Nothing was the answer Keith concluded.

“I need to leave before Haggar sends a search for me again…” Lotor muttered under his breath. “It was nice meeting the saviour of Kova though.” He nodded towards Keith, moving to hop into the water.

“Wait,” Keith started, halting Lotor’s action. “Will we ever meet again?”

Lotor looked to the side, his lips pursed together in thought. “Perhaps,” He said, his bright eyes catching in the light from bellow, his smile shining more radiant than that, “Only if you bring your dog.”

With that, Lotor dove into the water, the splash of his tail drenching Keith once more. Kosmo barked almost like he was laughing, and if Keith didn’t know better, he would have thought he was.

The trek home was cold and wet, Keith’s clothes dragging behind him, Kosmo faithfully tailing him. When his mother saw him, she coughed to try and hide her laughter, and when he’d lied and said a fish had spooked him into falling into the water, she didn’t have the decency to even attempt to hide her laughter at him, cackling like a witch from a fairy tale.

Keith certainly felt like he was living in one.

A week had passed since Keith had met Lotor, and if it weren’t for the pearl bracelet he had, Keith would have been sure that it was all a figment of his imagination. He waited each day in the cave, and eventually ended up buying fish food to feed Kova and the others, though Lotor didn’t return. With each day that passed by with not so much as a glimpse of Lotor’s tail, the feeling of being duped hung heavier and heavier on Keith’s shoulders.

Kosmo wasn’t even disappearing anymore, which should have clued Keith onto Lotor not being here anymore. Keith didn’t even know if Lotor’s empire was near to the cave, or if he lived in the area. Did sirens migrate? Or was he just insane and made it all up?

Keith sat at the dining room table, pearl bracelet in hand, trying to figure out just what had happened.

“That’s pretty,” Krolia said as she went through the motions to make herself some coffee. “It looks like the bracelet in the children’s book I got for your birthday when you were…” She leaned over and measured out to just under her hips. “This tall?”

“It’s from a book?”

Krolia nodded, “Uncle Thace wrote it for you after he took you to the beach one day and lost you.”

“Uncle Thace _lost_ me?” Keith tried to cover his laughter as a cough, though the look on his mother’s face was enough to tell him that he failed to do so. “What did dad say when he found out?”

“Your father was absolutely livid, and the scariest thing about it was that he smiled when he told your uncle we was going to castrate him if anything happened to you.”

“Why a book, though?”

“When we found you under the docks, you kept going on and on about this boy you met, you said you fell into the water by the docks, and that he helped you swim.” Krolia smiled behind her cup of steaming coffee. “When we asked you what he looked like, you said he had yellow eyes and a little bracelet with a shiny pearl.”

“What happened to the book?”

“Thace got it published and dedicated it to you and ‘your scary dad’. He made our little town a bit famous for a while.” Krolia held her cup in between her hands and smiled down at it fondly. “I’ve got the book around here somewhere, just have to find it.”

It had been raining cats and dogs for a week straight, and with each day that passed, Krolia made at least one comment on the strange weather. Keith hated being stuck inside, almost as much as Kosmo, so when the rain let up, Keith took the chance to take Kosmo on a walk before the weather could change its mind.

Keith let his mind wander, giving Kosmo the chance to choose where they went, though he had a vague idea where they were going, the pearl bracelet heavy in his back pocket. He’d hoped he would get the chance to talk to Lotor again, though it seemed more and more like a far-off dream than reality. He had a lot of questions about the man – or siren. And it all rounded back to the little pearl bracelet he had.

The rain started again as a light shower by the time Kosmo had led Keith to the cave he met Lotor in, the clouds up above dark and ominous. With no hope of making it home before the storm arrived, Keith entered the cave to wait out the storm.

It was dark inside, the usual vibrant glow dulled and subdued, lacking its signature colour. Keith sat by the water’s edge, eyes following the fish as they moved through the water with grace, second only to Lotor. While his eyes chased after a guppy, Keith’s stopped, startled back by the sight of two luminous eyes staring back at him.

As he moved back from the water, Lotor surfaced, swimming to the edge with a Cheshire smile painted over his face. A look of humour laced in his bright yellow eyes as they traced the features of Keith’s face.

“I didn’t expect you to come back.” Lotor’s voice was but a whisper, thunder cracking from outside.

“I didn’t think you were real…” Keith replied, voice just as hushed. “What are you doing here?”

Lotor looked down at Keith’s hands, picking one up and examining it. His hand engulfed Keith’s, making him look tiny.

“I was doing a bit of research, but this storm has halted any progress I was planning on making.”

“What were you researching?”

The smile on Lotor’s lips was almost mischievous, “You humans.”

“Oh…” Keith replied lamely, his cheeks dusted with a heavy blush.

“Oh.” He replied, eyes crinkling from his smile.

Thunder struck outside, and Keith counted the seconds before the lighting followed, his eyes wandering down to the water.

“Yes, you humans are so interesting.” Lotor leaned in, head tilting to the side as his eyes raked over Keith’s entire being. He moved away as Keith leaned in, a knowing smirk painted over his lips. “I suppose I’ll have to put my research on hold then.” He sat back, leaning his weight onto his arms and waded his tail in the pool of water below them.

The two waited in companionable silence, petting Kosmo until the storm lightened enough for the two to leave without being struck. As Keith made his way to the entrance of the cave, he turned around, eyes finding Lotor’s glowing gaze.

“If you want to research humans, I’d be happy to let you study me.”

Lotor’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating just a touch, or was Keith just hallucinating that? The smile he wore magnetic, pulling Keith’s gaze to it.

“I’d appreciate that.”

‘Ah…’ Keith nodded, turning around to leave and almost walking into the wall. ‘I think I like Lotor.’

The thought curled around Keith’s head, hanging and echoing, reverberating until he made his way home and finally slipped into bed, clean and warm and safe. Hidden from the world under the covers of his bed, a blush dusted heavily over his cheeks.

He really, really liked Lotor.

***

Keith and Lotor end up meeting up in the morning, spending an hour talking about everything and nothing

_“Researching, Keith, I’m researching you and you humans. This isn’t for pleasure.” Lotor would say before handing Keith a comb to brush his hair with._

Lotor would constantly pet Kosmo, his fingers running through his fur so much that Keith was almost jealous of the dog. It seemed Kosmo knew because he’d run up to Lotor to be petted by the man, before turning around and giving Keith a look.

Each day they’d meet made Keith’s heart beat a mile a minute as if it were trying to tattoo itself to the back of his ribs. And every time he’d leave the cave, Keith would stifle a scream because the more he learned about Lotor, the more he became more enamoured with him. This crush was so terrible for his heart and his face, a heavy blush painted over his cheeks in thick layers at the thought of them spending time together.

God, he had it bad for Lotor.

Today was no different. The two of them had been talking, both bringing snacks after Lotor had specifically asked for it.

_“I’d like to see how different our diets are, and the fact that you haven’t tried roasted clam is a travesty.”_

Excited to see Lotor’s reaction to human food and wanting to know how you cook _anything_ underwater, Keith all but bounded to the little cave, Kosmo, as always, at his side. Lotor sat in his usual spot, already waiting for him, eyes lighting up when Kosmo ran over for pats. His fingers disappeared into Kosmo’s thick fur, Keith's only just a little jealous at the way Lotor looked at his dog like he’d hung the stars himself.

Toeing off his boots, Keith sat with his legs dangling into the water, Kova bumbling around near him before finding something else more interesting. He pulled out the lunch box, eying the food already laid out by Lotor. The food was all coloured in hues of greens and blues, mostly made up of vegetable and fruit-like ingredients from what Keith could tell. With a nervous hand, Keith picked up a pear-like fruit, squeezing it ever so lightly.

In comparison, his rice dishes all looked a bit plain, though Lotor seemed to eye them with interest all the same.

Lotor pouted, “We had a feast yesterday, and all the clams were used up.” He looked off into the distance, eyes glazing over like he were reliving past trauma, like finals. “It was for a good cause though, two of my generals got married, so you’ll have to wait to have roasted clam.”

“Congrats to them,” Keith scooted a little closer, “How long have they known each other?”

“Oh, Ezor and Zethrid have been together for about…” Lotor paused as he counted the years on his fingers, “six years? Give or take.” He smiled, bright and wonderful. Keith hoped he’d continue to smile that way around him for as long as they knew each other.

“What is that?” He asked, an eyebrow quirked as he picked up an onigiri, “Is that seaweed?”

“Yeah, my dad would make it for me all the time when I was little.” Keith explained, plucking a tiny pear-shaped blue fruit and eying it suspiciously. “My dad came to America from Japan with his parents, so he made sure I also got to eat some food from there.”

“You’re not from the area?”

“Well, no, kinda, I’ve always lived in America.”

Lotor blinked at the word vomit, chuckling when the information clicked. He picked the pear from Keith’s hands and uses a knife, rusted at the handle and in the detailing, to cut it into thin slices that rest over the blade, using it like a fork and eating a slice off. His eyes flick up to meet Keith’s from under his lashes, a smirk, almost mischievous, pulling at his lips as goes through the motions to cut another slice, extending his hand to offer up.

Keith would have been lying if he said he couldn’t feel the way his cheeks heated as he took the slice in his mouth and ate it. If Lotor noticed, he didn’t say anything, only going back to the onigiri and giving it a look before taking a tentative bite, eyes meeting Keith’s in question. Once he finished with his first bite, Lotor took another one, bigger this time. His expression morphed into confusion as he pulled the onigiri back to see the salmon peeking through the rice.

“What is this?” Lotor says, scrutinising the rice ball almost angrily. The fact that Keith found it endearing just told him he’s completely whipped for this man – siren?

“Onigiri” Keith explained, “My dad said that this is what he ate in college since it’s so easy to make.”

Lotor finishes the onigiri without fuss, picking up another fruit and feeding it to Keith. Without thinking, Keith opens his mouth and eats it, blushing when he realises what he’s done.

“Your face flushes quite a bit, Keith.” Lotor states like it’s the most natural thing to say. As he continues to feed Keith, and as if on command, his face darkens a few shades of red. He chuckles, moving to wipe away some food on the corner of Keith’s mouth, licking it off of his thumb.

Keith’s heart couldn’t take much more of this.

Before it could explode, Lotor is feeding him more and more, until he’s eaten all of Lotor’s food without even realising it. He’s about to apologise, that’s what you should do right? For getting carried away but is stopped before he can even utter a single word as Lotor begins feeding him the food he brought, eating bits and pieces himself.

“I can feed myself.” Keith tries, embarrassment weighing heavy in his stomach, almost enough to make him cringe.

“Yes, I know.” Is Lotor’s when he continues and doesn’t stop, like this is normal. Do sirens just feed each other? “I just wanted to.”

“You wanted to feed me?”

Lotor’s expression softens, his cheeks deepen in colour and a small contented smile pulls at his lips. “It’s hard to not want to spoil you, Keith.”

That was… flirting? Maybe, possibly, Lotor was flirting with him. Was this a date? Was Keith an idiot and this was an actual date? God Lance is gonna kill him if he went on a date and he didn’t choose an outfit for him.

The rest of the date (maybe, possibly, we’ll get back to that later once Keith’s fully scrutinised every detail of this exchange) goes by without much fuss. The two finish eating, and Lotor is so incredibly confused by the American food Keith brought. Keith is so overwhelmed by his feelings and how soft the whole thing is that he barely remembers leaving and how he made it home. Thank god Kosmo is more competent at the moment, he couldn’t handle having to navigate home right now.

As soon as he makes it through the front door and Krolia sees his punch-drunk face, she softens and takes him to the living room asking all about his date. He was thankful that she attempted to hide her laughter when he tells her he didn’t realise it was one.

***

Lance is so _incredibly loud_ when he’s angry, he’s a loud person in general, _(“No, I’m just passionate, Keith!”_ ) it was one of his charms. The volume of the discord call spikes as he yells in Spanish about how Keith had betrayed him, getting with someone and not telling him he was gay.

_“I never said I wasn’t.”_

_“YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE!”_

The others are so patient and excited for him, but he knows that they’ll be mercilessly teasing him about this until the day he dies. He can already hear the cogs in Pidge’s brain turning, Shiro isn’t any better.

_“I thought you had a crush on me?” He laughed, “I feel so betrayed!”_

_“Can we not talk about my obvious, five-year-long crush, Shiro?”_

Lance demands to know all of the details and swoons when Keith explains (lies) about how he met Lotor. Though he doesn’t leave out the detail of Lotor keeping his pet in the ocean. The entire call is an overdramatic mess, but an overdramatic mess Keith had missed. It ends with him promising to visit sometime in the future and tell them all of the details of his love life.

Krolia knocks on his door frame when Keith closes his laptop, a smile on her face and a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. She hands him one, turning the handle toward Keith, before moving back to her place at his doorframe and leaning against it.

“Your friends seem excited that you have a boyfriend.”

Keith blushes, taking the hot chocolate in hand and staring intently at it like it had all the answers. “He’s not my boyfriend, it wasn’t even a real date.”

“Honey, you fed you, and he likes your dog.” Krolia quirks an eyebrow and gives Keith this knowing look and a smirk that she hides behind her drink. “I can already hear the wedding bells.”

“ _Mum_ , _please_!”

Krolia just waved her hand to dismiss his embarrassment. “You’re just like your dad when we first started dating. We’d been on nearly half a dozen dates and I’d finally worked up the nerve to just kiss him and then he asks me if I want to go on a date with him.” She chuckled good-naturedly. “I laughed so hard, he was about to leave right then and there, and I nearly didn’t get the chance to explain that I thought we were going out already.”

The smile painted over her lips made Krolia look younger, happier and not as tired. She looked beautiful, and intelligent, and like she could kick your ass at any second and you’d thank her for it. Every one of his parent’s friends had told Keith he looked more like his mum, and he took that as a compliment.

“You’re definitely your father’s son,” Krolia said, more to herself than anyone else. “An idiot, just like him.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Am I going to meet your boyfriend? Or are you going to keep him a secret forever?”

Keith gave Krolia a look, “You just want to threaten to disappear his body if he ever hurts me.”

“No sweetie, I don’t need to, he knows already.” Krolia took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Now your uncles? That’s a different story.”

***

“So, my mum wants to meet you.” Keith says the next time he meets Lotor as soon as he arrives at the cave.

Lotor blinks at him, eyes widening comically. His cheeks darkened a few shades as he coughed into his hand. “I beg your pardon?” He turned to face Keith, fingers tangled through Kosmo’s fur mid pat.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, eyes landing anywhere but Lotor’s face. “She heard we’d been hanging out, so she wants to meet you. I tried explaining that you were busy but-”

“Of course.”

Keith jumped, looking at Lotor in amazement, jaw slack and practically hitting the floor. “You’re sure? Aren’t sirens, like, supposed to be a secret or something?”

“Well, no, the problem is that I can’t walk on land.”

Ah. Right. Keith had completely forgotten about that. His realisation must have shown because Lotor started quietly laughing at him, and Keith honestly couldn’t blame him for it. It was a ridiculous thing to forget, and Keith was just about ready to melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

Keith moved to sit down next to Lotor, hiding his face behind his hands, ears practically burning themselves off with how red they were. Peeking between the cracks of his fingers, Keith chanced a look at Lotor as he calmed down enough to stop laughing. Lotor’s eyes caught his gaze, and Keith was helpless to do anything but meet his stare head-on, cheeks blushing a deeper red.

“Do all humans blush as much as you do, or is that just you?” Lotor asked, a simper smile gently pulling at his lips, his eyes braking away from Keith’s gaze and lowering down to his lips. His eyes quickly moved back up, closing the distance between them until they were breathing in each other’s air.

“It’s your fault I’m like this.” Keith argued quietly, no heat behind the words. All he wanted in the world right now was to have Lotor’s fingers running through his hair like he did with Kosmo. Where had the dog run off to now?

“Oh, it’s my fault?” Lotor feigned shock, though the smirk he wore argued he knew. The bastard. “Is there anything,” His eyes flicked down once more, “I can do to make amends?”

Keith’s heart beat a mile a minute, jack rabbiting so hard it was almost impossible to think. Words, all of them, disappeared, and for a second, Keith forgot how to form even a single one of them, let alone a sentence.

“Kiss me?” He whispered, heart beating in his ears.

“Finally.” Lotor smiled, hand reading out and threading his fingers with Keith’s. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He leaned in, his lips surprisingly warm, despite the cold of the ocean. He tasted of sea salt and the fruit he fed Keith the other day, teeth biting at his lips. Lotor kissed like he was hungry, consuming every bit of Keith that was offered to him, leaving Keith breathless as stars hung behind his eyes. His hand slowly made it’s way from his hand to Keith’s chest, right over his heart.

The two broke apart to breathe, leaning their foreheads against each other. When Keith finally caught his breath, his eyes searched for Lotor’s face, roaming around until they landed on his lips. They were a deep shade of purple, not quite as deep as the colour on his cheeks, but enough that you’d notice. Keith had no doubt he was in a similar state.

“Red suits you.” Was Lotor’s whispered breath before he leaned in and kissed Keith under his jaw and slowly made his way to just under his ear, drinking in the sound of Keith’s gasp. Lotor’s hand weighed heavy over his heart, no doubt feeling just how fast it was beating. Lotor leaned back, eyes darks and pupils wide, almost as if he were a cat. “Do you want to continue?”

Keith nodded his head so much, he went dizzy.

“Words, Keith, I need words.” Lotor’s voice was a soft rumble, almost a purr.

“Yes, please.” Keith licked his lips to wet them, his tongue felt so big, he was sure it wasn’t supposed to fit in his mouth. “Please, I need it.”

Lotor pulled at Keith’s shirt, looking at it quizzically until Keith took it off. As soon as the shirt was gone, Lotor all but pounced on him, Keith moving with him until he was lying on the ground waiting to see what he’d do next. Lotor’s lips found their place back on Keith’s neck, nipping just under his ear, where a hickey bloomed. Keith’s fingers tentatively touched Lotor’s back, almost frightened that it would scare the siren away, but when Lotor’s lips moved lower and found their way to Keith’s nipple, he almost scratched Lotor from shock, the sound he made almost embarrassing if it didn’t seem to spur Lotor on to hungrily kiss his chest.

A wave of pleasure mixed with pain jolted from his right nipple as Lotor brushed his thumb and pinched it, the sounds of Keith’s moans bouncing off of the walls of the cave. A helpless, shuddering mess of pleasure, all for Lotor to play with. For a split second, Keith forgot that Kosmo had wandered off, and was about to ask Lotor to stop when he bit at his left nipple with impossibly sharp teeth. The thought that they could hurt him was almost as arousing as the dark, practically dangerous, look in Lotor’s eyes.

Lotor slowly made his way down to Keith’s pants, and by then Keith hadn’t a clue when his hands had come up to muffle the sounds he was making, as if they’d get caught. Lotor gave his pants a look that was almost a glare, and Keith was so glad his hands were covering his mouth and muffled his giggle, though it didn’t hide the way his body jumped when he did.

“Oh yes, haha, laugh at the siren that has never had to use your weird land clothes.” Lotor grumbled, eyes watching carefully as Keith undid the button and zip.

As soon as Keith had done so, Lotor’s hands grasped his pants that shucked them away, eyes immediately landing on his dick with an odd look.

“Now is probably not the best time to mention this, but this is my first time with a human.” Lotor’s eyes met Keith’s, flicking back down every once in a while. “So, I’m not sure how this will work.”

“Ah, uh, me too.” Keith started, licking his lips, unable to grasp words as they slipped through his fingers like sand. “I-I mean, I’ve never really been with anybody. But, uh, I kinda know how to do it.”

Lotor’s hand grasped his cock, eyes flicking up when Keith made a whimper, hand letting go as soon as he heard it. Keith groaned, feeling like a brat, and collapsing on the ground when he did. A sigh slipped through his lips when Lotor’s hand made its way to his dick.

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah, yes.” Keith moaned, “Keep going.”

Lotor’s hand lazily stroked Keith’s erection, almost tentative and nervous, afraid he would hurt him somehow. His movements got bolder as Keith’s moans echoed throughout the cave, gasping and trembling with his eyes clenched shut. Keith had no doubt that Lotor’s hand was a mess with his precum, and the thought made his jaw slack, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

“Lot-!” Keith gasped, whimpering behind bitten lips, “Lotor, I’m gonna come.”

It was almost cruel how Lotor immediately stopped, eyes dark and half-lidded. Enjoying the scene of Keith becoming undone in a melted mess, his eyes searching for Lotor’s gaze and swallowing hard at the look directed towards him.

“What do you need, Keith?” His voice was so soft, almost a whisper. 

“I need you inside, please.” Keith could almost cry, the need burning bright inside.

Lotor leaned in for a quick peck, lips quickly moving to Keith’s cheeks as he pulled him to sit over his lap, his hands placed over Lotor’s shoulders for support. Lotor’s hands wander, fingers running up Keith’s thighs until they reach his ass and pull him apart. Keith jumped when a pressure registered over his entrance, a breath seeping out as he tries to relax. It circles around for a moment or two, teasingly slow, before delving a single digit in. It’s strange, though Keith adjusts soon enough, Lotor’s finger moving in slow thrusts that are torturous and pull quiet moans from Keith.

Another joins after some time, and by now Keith is nothing but a panting, begging mess. Words jumble, and Keith isn’t even sure what language he’s speaking in anymore, but no matter what he says Lotor keeps his slow, methodical pacing. His brows pinch as his fingers search inside Keith for his sweet spot, a third finger now inside and after a few seconds they brush against it. The sound Keith makes is loud, and sure to scare the fish away if they already weren’t, his fingernails digging into Lotor’s shoulders as he shudders to try and not come right then and there.

Lotor’s lips brush against his temple in a soft kiss, whispering a sweet nothing, his fingers pulling out to hold Keith’s hips down onto his lap. A thin protrusion that tapers out meets his entrance, slick with an oily substance. Keith’s brain can’t quite catch up in time as Lotor thrusts up and is entirely inside, Lotor’s erection brushing against his prostate. The two groan in unison, taking a moment to catch their breaths.

“You have a dick?” Keith slurs, gasping when he accidentally moves.

“Of course, I have a dick, I’m male.” Lotor chuckles, the movement causing small thrusts that leave Keith feeling static in his limbs. “Have I already fucked you silly?”

“Shut up, this is my first time.” He grumbled, biting on the inside of his mouth so that he wouldn’t pout.

Lotor thrusts up, a smirk playing on his lips and setting a hard pace that leaves Keith gasping and moaning loud enough for the sound to reverberate throughout the cave. Keith buried his head into Lotor’s neck, biting down to leave a mark, drinking in the sound of Lotor’s groan when he does. It leaves him breathless, the sounds and the taste of salt on his tongue, Keith isn’t sure how much longer he’ll last.

“Lotor…” He whimpers, a moan caught on the end.

Body jolting when his prostate is hit and overwhelmed by the electricity that runs through Keith when it is, he clenches down on Lotor’s member, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to try and keep from coming. Breath punched out when Lotor aims for his sweet spot over and over, Keith turns his head when a hand brushes against his cheek. It cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss, leaving no room for him to moan, the slick sound of Lotor fucking him playing in his ears.

A coil in his abdomen curls tighter and tighter, the need to come outweighing his want to keep going. His thighs clench around Lotor’s hips and his hand strokes over his cock, waves of pleasure rolling over Keith’s body. Clenching down on Lotor’s member, his vision fades as he pulls away from his lips. Strips of white splay out over their body, Lotor following close behind, mouth finding Keith’s shoulder and biting hard enough to leave marks.

The two sit there, panting to catch their breath, come drying on them. Lotor slips a hand up through Keith’s hair, raking through it to gently untangle it. It’s exactly like Keith had imagined it’d be.

Once Keith is no longer a trembling mess of overstimulation, Lotor slowly pulls out, cum and slick following suit. It leaves Keith feeling open and the feeling of Lotor’s fingers entering him to drag whatever is left and clean him out. His fingers are as slow and methodical as before, pulling moans from Keith like he were a well-loved violin.

“Are you alright?” He asks, mouthing over the love bites he’d left.

“Yeah…” Keith’s voice hitched in a low moan when Lotor’s lips bit at right under his ear.

“We should probably wait.”

“Hmm?”

“For your mother to meet me,” The smile Lotor wore was mischievous and bright, “Unless you want her to see the marks you’ve given me.”

Keith buried his head into Lotor’s shoulder, his ears burning bright red. “Yeah, let’s wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about this on twitter! im kiskisbella, same as here


End file.
